


how i'm imagining you

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Phone Sex, Polyamorous Triad, Polyamory Negotiations, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 20:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Jack can admit to having a little crush on his teammates when he’s feeling brave. But he knows he doesn’t have a chance with them. Besides, he’s pretty sure Snowy and Tater are dating each other, and they don’t even know he and Bitty are polyam. No chance.~He soon learns otherwise.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Dustin "Snowy" Snow, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Dustin "Snowy" Snow/Jack Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/OMC
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82
Collections: Polya Epifest 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunderhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderhel/gifts).



> Written for Thunderhel for the Polya Epifest 2019! You asked for a triad getting together for the first time/realizing feelings for each other on a roadie in a hotel and told me you liked “characters that didn’t think they could land one of the other two suddenly shocked to be bombarded with affection from both”. I think I hit it all, I hope you like it!  
> Title from “Talk” by Hozier  
> Thank you to Rachel for the beta read and to Ghost for the lend of his OC Evan

**Jack**

“He actually asked if I knew how to ice skate, honey! I know it was just a tinder match but honestly! I have a photo of myself with my C!” 

“Ha, that’s not a good sign, Bits,” Jack laughed into the phone. “What did you say?”

“Well it turned out he just wanted to take me ice skating for our first date because he’s a figure skater, which was real sweet, so I let him. Tried not to get too competitive, but you know how I can get.”

“I know, Bits. It’s part of what makes you a good captain.”

“Aw, sweetpea.” 

Jack smiled even though he knew Bitty couldn’t see. “How did it go, though? Think you’ll see him again?”

“I think I will. He was sweet. And, of course, he’s good on skates which is a bonus.”

“You just have a thing for skaters, huh?” Jack chirped. He was glad the date with Evan had gone well, but he loved to chirp Bitty more.

“You hush. I know what I like. No shame in that.”

“No, there isn’t,” Jack said with another smile. Bitty always made him smile. “Think we’d get along as metas? Skater to skater?”

“Don’t jinx it, Jack! It was only one date! But maybe.”

“Good.” 

“And how is my favorite skater?” Bitty continued after an easy silence. “Any updates with that crush on Tater?”

Jack groaned. He really shouldn’t have admitted to Bitty that he had a crush on his teammate. It was just… he’s so good with the rookies! It’s adorable! But he was pretty sure Tater was dating Snowy and keeping it very much on the down-low, so he wasn’t about to say anything to upset that secret. “Bits, you know that’s not gonna happen. He… doesn’t think of me like that. And I think he’s dating Snowy.”

“Who you also like.”

“Which is irrelevant! Because they aren’t interested!” Jack whined. 

“Honey, I’m not trying to give you a hard time, I just think it’s cute and I think you’d all be cute together. And I don’t think it’s as hopeless as you think it is.”

“I’m not asking either of them out.”

“Okay, I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable, sweetpea. I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, Bits. I love you. Besides, the season keeps me busy. I don’t know that I’d even have time for a new partner.”

“I love you, too, sweetpea. I’m just saying they would understand the team schedule too, being on it.” Bitty replied.

“Bits,” Jack laughed. “It’s not gonna happen.”

“Okay, okay,” Bitty giggled. “I’ll drop it.” He hummed. “If you’ve got no time for a new partner, do you have time for this one? Because he’s feeling awfully lonely, all alone at the Haus.”

Jack chuckled into the phone and reached for his headphones, knowing exactly where this was going. “You wanna video?”

“Ooh, yes please,” Bitty said. 

The app rang and Jack switched it over. “Hey, Bits.”

“Hey yourself, Mr. Zimmermann. Miss me?”

“Always.” 

“How much?” Bitty teased, his cheeks already pink and betraying himself. 

Jack ran his hand down his bare abdomen and down into his own pants and groaned as he wrapped his hand around himself. “So much.”

“Are you gonna show me? I miss seeing you like this.”

Jack readjusted the phone so Bitty could see his torso. “Fair’s fair, Bittle.”

Bitty grinned and pulled his shirt off before he adjusted the angle so Jack could see more of him. He had already pulled himself out of his pants and was pulling with slow strokes. 

“That’s better,” Jack said. He kept his hand moving as he let his eyes rake over his boyfriend’s body. Senior year was treating Bitty very well if the new muscle definition was anything to go by. “Look so good, Bits, wish I could touch you.”

“Show me, Jack. Show me how much you want me.” Bitty’s blush was spreading down his chest now and Jack imagined himself licking and teasing at his nipples. He pulled his dick from his pants at last and all the air left Bitty’s lungs in a rush. “Helloooo.”

Jack grinned. He loved affecting Bitty like this. “If you were here, what would you do?”

“Hmm, I think I’d need to lick you all over first. Did you just get out of the shower?”

“Yeah,” Jack confirmed. He hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on when Bitty called, just tugged on a pair of sweatpants and answered. “You like that?”

“You know I like you always, sweetpea. But you are something lovely fresh out of the shower. All sensitive and smelling good and all.” 

Jack moaned and bit his lip even though he was home alone with no one to hear him. “I like it when you jump me right out of the shower.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe I’ll have to do that next time I’m in Providence.” 

“Maybe you should.”

“Maybe I will.”

“What would you do, then?” Jack prompted. He grabbed for the lube to smooth his way and watched as Bitty tracked the movement with his eyes. 

“I would lick you all over, trace those gorgeous abs with my tongue, and then I would turn you over and eat out that beautiful ass.”

Jack swore as his hips jerked up. He loved it when Bitty ate him out. He was always so thorough and dug his fingers into his thighs while he did it. And yes, it was true that he was more sensitive right out of the shower. “Yes, you should definitely do that.”

Bitty hummed and grabbed his own lube at last. He poured some out on the tiny screen and began to fuck into his fist. Jack moaned. “Then what?”

“Well, I wouldn’t let you come from just that, of course. Where’s the fun in that? No, I’d open you up with my tongue and then I’d fuck you into that obscenely large mattress you bought.”

“You love this mattress,” Jack countered, speeding up his hand even as he chirped. 

“I do, but that doesn’t change the fact that you did not need a king sized mattress, sweetpea.”

Jack just grunted in reply, his orgasm building already. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Bitty asked. “Just from me talking to you, telling you how I’d eat you out and fuck you. I’d keep you on your knees while I did it. I know you like to see me sometimes but right now, I think knees. You’d pillow your face in your hands like you always do so I could get the right angle. And I’d hit it and make you come on your fancy sheets on your giant bed.”

Jack let out a whine and fucked his fist furiously as Bitty spoke. For a while, it was all wet sounds and harsh breathing until finally, Jack was coming in his hand. Bitty was still jerking off on screen when he opened his eyes again. “Yeah, come on Bits, keep fucking me, want you to come in me.”

Bitty came at last, too, and they stared at each other for a long moment, breathing heavily and enjoying the afterglow.

~

**Dustin**

Snowy always roomed with Tater on the road. It was a long-standing arrangement and no one was allowed to question it. Tater tended to change the subject whenever it got questioned, just moving the conversation along through sheer force of cheer. Snowy preferred a glare and a vague answer about not questioning the goalie.

That didn’t mean he was entirely cagey about it. He told some people. Because the real reason was that he and Tater were dating. They’d gotten together in a friends-with-benefits kind of way a couple of years before in Tater’s rookie year, Dustin’s second on the Falcs. At first, it was nothing serious, just a roadie arrangement really, but it had evolved. These days they were non-monogamous primary partners. It was pretty awesome.

Not that the team knew. They were both still closeted and Tater preferred to stay that way for the sake of his family back in Russia. But they knew the two of them were close and most just didn’t question it. 

That night, they had been out celebrating a win on the road and he and Tater had been hanging out with Jack, who Dustin was nursing a little crush on. He was rooming with Marty that night who had retired early. Tater had made a comment about Marty being a “boring old man” when they saw him off and had gotten a noogie for it. 

So when they got back to the hotel, Snowy had wordlessly pulled Jack into their room instead of letting continue down the hall. Tater looped an arm around each of them and pulled them down onto one of the beds. Jack laughed and blushed. 

“Jack, you talk to Little B today?” Tater asked. Jack lit up and began to talk about Samwell’s recent win with a new play Bitty had come up with. 

Snowy wondered about Jack sometimes. He was clearly completely head over heels for Bittle, but sometimes he’d catch him looking at Tater or himself and he’d wonder. Talking about Bittle like this though, it was clear that Jack would never consider anything with them. 

Jack was still rambling and Snowy tuned back in just when Jack started talking about someone named Evan. 

“They had a really cute first date and Bittle said he didn’t get too competitive at the ice skating but I don’t really believe him. You know how Bits is.”

Snowy exchanged a look with Tater and could see the same questions in his eyes. Had Bittle and Jack broken up? Or were they non-monogamous, too? Jack looked happy so it had to be the second one. 

He sat up and looked at Jack over Tater’s chest. 

“You’re polyam?”

“Oh, euh, yeah, we are,” Jack blushed darker and looked down. “I’ve never really dated anyone else though, I just haven’t had time with the season and the cup and everything, but I’ve had a few, euh, hookups, and stuff? Sorry, that was too much all at once.”

Tater sat up a little and looked at Jack. “We are, too! Not too much. Thank you for sharing, Zimmboni.”

“Wait, you are? As in you and Snowy?” Jack furrowed his eyebrows. It was kind of adorable.

“Yeah,” Snowy answered for his boyfriend. “I always think we’re super obvious because this guy,” he patted Tater on the chest, “can’t keep his heart eyes to himself, but... heteronormativity.” He shrugged one shoulder.

“Oh, yeah, I get that. How long have you two been together?”

“Coupla years,” Snowy shrugged again. “Wasn’t serious at the beginning but turned into something more, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Jack said. “I know what you mean.”

“But hey,” Snowy said, and Jack looked up. “We’ve got each other to commiserate with now.”

“Yeah,” Jack smiled. “We do. Thanks, Snowy.”

“Aww, best friends!” Tater exclaimed tugging both of them to him with a watery grin. 

Snowy just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 

~

**Alexei**

Tater could admit to having a few crushes on his teammates. He liked athletic guys, they appreciated all the work he put into his own body as much as he appreciated theirs. And it wasn’t like he’d ever been short on eye candy, even if he never did anything about it until he and Dustin had started hooking up. 

They had been immediate friends when Tater had been called up to the Falcs and had been assigned as roommates. A couple of late nights talking about secrets had been all it took for the hooking up to begin. And then, well, Tater knew himself. He was an affectionate guy. He had started getting attached pretty quickly and had decided to call it off when Snowy had confessed to having also developed feelings. 

So now they were together! Tater loved it and he loved Snowy. And they had both quickly agreed that monogamy was never going to work for either of them, so they were committed and non-monogamous. It worked out really well! Tater had a lot of love to give and he got to give it to many people. 

One of the people Tater gave his love to was Jack. It was platonic, of course. Jack had never expressed any interest in him and Tater was happy to love his friend and teammate however he’d let him.

And Tater loved Little B! He thought he and Jack were the forever sort and he was happy to love them as friends and cry at their wedding and all of that. But now it sort of sounded like maybe there was a chance at something else! He didn’t think he was imagining that shy smile and blush when Jack had realized he and Snowy were also non-monogamous. 

He laid in bed with Snowy that night, after Jack had left, and wondered. 

“Thinking too hard for the night of a win, Lyosha,” Snowy mumbled against his chest.

“We should seduce Jack,” Tater said by way of answer. 

Snowy half sat up and blinked sleepily at him. “Sounds creepy as fuck when you say it like that. You wanna ask him to have a threesome just say that.”

“Yes, am wanting that. But maybe more?”

“More? You wanna date Jack Zimmermann?” 

“Maybe,” Tater admitted, feeling a bit silly now that he’d said it aloud. “I’m having liked him, but now think I’m have chance. What about you?”

Snowy licked his lips thoughtfully. “I think it’s a good idea. We should ask him. Unless you wanted to just ask him yourself?”

“No, am wanting all together.”

Snowy smiled more easily. “Sounds good, Lyosha. Can we sleep now?”

Tater kissed him and then fell back on the pillow to sleep.

On the next roadie, Alexei was ready. Once again, he and Snowy had pulled Jack out with them for a beer — only the one round this time — before heading back to their room with the thin excuse of Marty having already gone to sleep. Again, they fell onto the bed together even though they weren’t even tipsy this time, and Alexei hummed happily. 

“Is nice,” he sighed. 

“What’s nice?” Jack asked. 

“Like being with you,” Alexei said. 

Jack propped up on an elbow and looked down at him. “I’m not third-wheeling? I can get out of your hair if you want.”

“Jack,” Snowy interrupted. “We like having you here.”

“But, I mean, you guys don’t wanna, you know?” He made vague motion between the two of them and Snowy laughed. 

Alexei reached out to lace his fingers in Jack’s where they rested on the bed. “We still could?” 

“Really?” Jack blinked, tightening his fingers around Alexei’s as though he would suddenly pull away. Alexei squeezed back. 

“We are liking you, would like to kiss you, now, yes?”

“ _ Calisse _ .” Jack’s eyes widened impossibly further and he nodded. Alexei grinned and Jack leaned down to press his lips to Alexei’s. He tasted like the IPA he’d had at the bar and something sweet Alexei couldn’t place. When he pulled back after a moment he said, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long, you have no idea.”

Alexei grinned. “Am thinking the same, but not want to make weird.”

“Not weird at all,” Jack assured him. Then he looked up. “Snowy?”

“Are you seriously asking me if I want to kiss Jack Zimmermann? Thought the answer was pretty clear, bro.”

Jack grinned and leaned across Alexei’s chest to kiss him as well. It started out pretty sweet but then Snowy slid a hand into Jack’s hair and tilted him and Alexei heard a tiny whine escape him as he watched his boyfriend and Jack make out. He slid the arm he had around Snowy down to grab his ass as he watched and Snowy moaned into Jack’s mouth. 

Finally, they pulled apart. “Yeah, like that,” Snowy smirked. 

“ _ Crisse de tabarnak _ ,” said Jack. 

“Wanna suck you off,” Snowy told him and Alexei swore under his breath. 

“Yeah,” Jack breathed out. Snowy climbed over Tater’s legs and knelt between Jack’s knees. “Oh fuck.”

Snowy grinned and unzipped Jack’s pants. Tater rolled onto his side and tightened his arm around Jack’s shoulders, kissing the side of his neck. Jack turned and captured his lips instead, kissing him deeply as Snowy pulled him from his pants. 

Jack moaned against his lips and Alexei took the opportunity to press his tongue into Jack’s mouth, drawing another moan from him. Though, that may have been the fact that Snowy had taken him between his lips as well. 

Alexei pressed the heel of his hand against his own growing erection, desperately trying to control himself as one of his most persistent fantasies came to life in a hotel bed. Jack batted his hand away and instead flicked open his slacks button and unzipped them, pulling Alexei out of his boxers. He moaned as his hips twitched forward into Jack’s hand. 

Everything was harsh breathing, moans, and hands everywhere. Snowy reached up for Tater after a minute and laced their free hands together on Alexei’s hip. He squeezed and tilted his head to kiss Jack better as they all moved together. Finally, Jack broke away with a whine.

“I’m close, Snowy,  _ crisse _ , I’m close.”

Snowy pulled off with a wet pop and jerked Jack until he came messily, squeezing Tater hard and bringing his own orgasm close to the edge. “Jack, close,” Tater bit out. 

Jack sped up his hand and Snowy wrapped his hand around Jacks, bringing him off together as Jack kissed him again and again, short sweet things that made Alexei’s heart swell. At last, he came between them, making a mess of the bed and Jack, who was already covered in his own come. 

When Alexei opened his eyes again, Snowy was sitting up on his knees, still hard and flushed. Alexei slid off the bed to his knees and Snowy spun around to face him. 

“Oh that’s pretty,” Jack murmured, crawling down the bed to wrap his arms around Snowy. He kissed his neck and Snowy tilted his head to allow him access. 

“Mark him up, Jack,” Tater directed. “He likes it. Likes when the boys think he’s been out with strangers.”

“Can I?” Jack asked Snowy. 

“Yeah,” he said, stretching his head farther to let Jack pick his spot. Jack blushed darker and leaned in to begin working on a hickey. Alexei leaned down and wrapped his lips around Snowy’s dick. 

“Ah fuck, Lyosha!” 

Tater just hummed. He loved sucking Snowy’s cock, he was always so responsive and the salt and weight of him felt good on his tongue. He sucked at the head then swirled his tongue as he bobbed his head, drawing more swears from his boyfriend. Alexei looked up to see Snowy’s eyes screwed shut in concentration as Jack sucked happily on his neck. Snowy reached up and slid his fingers into Jack’s hair and the other man moaned and nipped at his neck. 

“Fucking fuck! I’m gonna come Lyosha, fuck, this is too much!”

Alexei didn’t pull off, there was already enough of a mess and he and Snowy were clean. Instead, he teased and sucked until he was coming down his throat, swallowing it all as he worked him through his orgasm. 

Jack released the hickey he had made and let Snowy collapse back onto him. 

“Fuck that was hot,” Snowy said. 

“Was amazing,” Alexei agreed, throat a little sore. “Next time we need to have sex when there’s no game. Want to be sore. Or fuck. Or both.” He shrugged. 

“Next time?” Jack asked. 

“If you’re down I am, fuck Jack,” Snowy answered, poking at the hickey. Alexei pulled his hand away as he stood to get back up on the bed. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Jack said with that adorable shy smile he had. 

“Good,” Alexei said, kissing him softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack**

After he had slipped back to his room last night, just in time to make curfew, Jack had texted Bitty about everything but hadn’t gotten a response yet. Jack watched as a slew of texts came in as he brushed his teeth the next morning.

**Bits:** sweetpea that’s so good! 

**Bits:** i’m glad it all worked out

**Bits:** whatre y’all gonna do now? are y’all dating??

Jack finished rinsing his mouth out and tucked his toothbrush away before replying.

**Jack:** I don’t think so, it was just a hook up. It was really nice, though.

**Bits:** aww,,, well i’m glad y’all had fun. 

Jack hummed as he considered the text. Did he want more? Yeah, probably, but he had enjoyed himself last night and neither of them had said anything about wanting to date him, even if they’d clearly wanted to hook up again when they weren’t on a roadie and Jack was definitely interested in that. He’d just have to wait and see. 

He ceded the bathroom to Marty and packed up his bag, getting ready to leave right from breakfast back to Providence. When Marty was done, they went down to breakfast together, exchanging stories about their partners and laughing softly in the early hour. 

The place Jack was sitting in the hotel restaurant meant he saw Snowy and Tater when they came down together a few minutes later. Both men caught his eye and smiled before making their way to the buffet and bumping shoulders companionably. 

He squashed down a sudden irrational feeling of jealousy that they hadn’t said anything or really acknowledged him. For one thing, they had just hooked up, there was no reason to expect more. For another, they weren’t out and he wasn’t ready to talk about polya to his teammates, no matter how cool they were with him and Bitty. But he still wished they were all together. 

Maybe this meant it really was just a hook up and he should let go. He could deal with that. They were teammates after all. He buried the feeling deeper in his chest and tuned back into the conversation around him.

“You alright, Jack?” Marty asked quietly. Jack smiled and began talking about Bitty again, continuing their previous conversation about Gabby wanting Bitty’s jam recipe. The topic saw them through breakfast and onto the plane until Marty decided to get some reading done and Jack pulled out his phone again.

**Jack:** Neither of them have said anything so I definitely think it was just a hook up. 

**Bits:** i’m sorry sweetpea

**Bits:** do you think you should talk to them about it?

**Bits:** not that you have to it just sounds like that’s not what you wanted and i want you to be happy

**Jack:** Maybe. I’ll think about it. 

**Bits:** ok ily

**Jack:** Love you too, Bits

He pulled out a book of his own and read for the rest of the flight. When they deplaned, he started to head to his car but Tater dropped an arm over his shoulder and grinned. 

“Lunch, Zimmboni?”

“Oh, euh, sure,” Jack said. He suddenly worried that he had been staring or something over breakfast and now Tater was gonna have to let him down easy. They chatted easily as they walked to Tater’s car which Snowy was already leaning against. Snowy looked behind them quickly then kissed Tater in greeting. 

“Jack?” Snowy asked. 

Jack grinned and kissed him, too, his heart soaring.

~

**Alexei**

Dustin smiled at Alexei as he slid into the passenger seat and Jack sat in the back. Tater started the car and drove them to his favorite restaurant. 

“Pete’s again?” he whined.

“Pete’s is good,” Tater shrugged, pulling into a parking space. 

Jack chuckled and followed them into the restaurant. 

Tater slid into a booth and watched as Snowy followed Jack into the other side. He caught his boyfriend’s eye and raised his eyebrows meaningfully. Snowy nodded, he was still on board. 

“Are you guys okay?” Jack asked.

“Am very good!” Tater exclaimed, too loudly. “Full breakfast is best, you should order.”

“Oh, okay,” Jack said, furrowing his brow. Dustin just shook his head, he could always tell when Tater nervous. Thankfully his boyfriend found it quite endearing so Alexei saw no reason to change. 

They ordered when the waiter came by, greeting Tater by name. They probably did come here too much. When he left, Dustin apparently decided to just say it.

“We had a good time yesterday,” he said to Jack. Tater nodded enthusiastically. “But we were kinda sad we didn’t get to see you this morning. And Tater and I talked and, well, we’d like to actually date. If you do.”

Jack gaped at him and Alexei was suddenly worried he had completely misread the situation. 

“You want to date me?”

“Yes,” Alexei cut in. “I’m told you, we are liking you. Feels wrong when you are not there in morning.”

“Oh,” Jack said. 

Under the table, Alexei hooked his foot around Jack’s ankle. He couldn’t reach across and hold his hand, not in public, but he could do this. Jack smiled softly and shifted. Snowy shifted too and Alexei grinned at them as he realized they had linked fingers beneath the table. 

“I thought this was going to be you letting me down easy. Just a one time thing, let’s not make a big deal about it.”

“It can be if you want. But I do not think you want.”

“No,” Jack said with a smile. “I’d like to date, too.”

“Then is settled!” Alexei declared. “After breakfast.”

“This is lunch, Tate,” Snowy chirped. 

Alexei stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. 

“After? Is this not a date?”

Alexei made a noise of fake outrage. “I’m take you better restaurant than Pete’s for first date!” 

Snowy laughed. “So you admit it! Pete’s isn’t that good!”

“Pete’s is best breakfast. Not best date. We are wanting to make sure you are okay, Zimmboni. Jack. Date later.”

“Okay,” Jack smiled. 

~

**Dustin**

Dustin and Tater had arranged to meet Jack at the restaurant and were walking up just as Jack got out of the cab. 

“Hey guys,” he waved awkwardly. 

Tater wrapped him in a giant hug and pulled Dustin in easily. He really loved how unselfconscious his boyfriend was about public displays of affection, even if everyone saw them as platonic. He could live with that if he got this. 

“It’s good to see you, too, Tater,” Jack said easily.

As they sat down, Dustin wondered how Jack was feeling about the publically not-a-date they had planned. They all wanted to go out for their first date but they also couldn’t visibly be on a date, really. He and Tater were used to being in the closet but Jack was out. Was this weird?

“This is nice,” Jack said as they perused the menu. Dustin watched him carefully but he was just smiling softly at the menu and seemed totally comfortable. Across the small table, Tater seemed to visibly relax. 

“Yeah?” Dustin asked. He had to be sure. 

“Yeah,” Jack looked up. “I love spending time with you both. And this menu looks amazing.”

There was a lot not being said in that sentence but then again, Jack had been closeted during his rookie year in the NHL, he must have a lot of practice with the sentiments. If he was comfortable, then Dustin was, too. 

They ordered a bottle of wine to split and appetizers and family style entrees to share. The whole meal was filled with sharing bites of food and chirps. Tater was glowing he was so happy and Dustin smiled softly at his boyfriend. He loved seeing Tater happy like this, and he was happy, too. 

Jack had seemed a bit nervous about feeding each other bites of food from each others’ forks but Snowy told him outrageous stories about Tater feeding him and flirting all the time and how everyone just wrote it off as goalies being weird. By the end of the meal, Jack was insisting they get a sundae to share and fed each of them a bite of ice cream with a blushing smile. 

Dustin couldn’t wait to take him home. 

They all walked down the sidewalk back to their apartment, shoulders knocking and voices quiet until Tater let them into the unit. 

“How did I never realize you live together? Like, really live together, not as roommates.” Jack mused as he looked around the apartment. “I’d always assumed this was Snowy’s room, but now it’s so obvious it’s a guest room.”

Dustin grinned and pressed Jack against the wall beside the guest room door. “It’s also our hook up room.”

Jack melted into the kiss and they made out against the wall for a moment before Tater interrupted. “Is not hookup, Snowy, we have bedroom.”

“Yeah,” Jack said with a shy smile. Tater took Jack’s hand and led him into their room, sitting on the bed and pulling Jack onto his lap. 

“Hi,” Jack said. 

“Hi,” replied Tater. Dustin leaned in the doorway and watched them. “What you want do tonight? I’m think new partner pick.”

“No game until Friday,” Jack said carefully.

“Is true. You are wanting be fucked?”

“I was thinking,” Jack said, suddenly shy again. “I’ve always wanted to try, euh, spit-roasting? Where I —,”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dustin said, lifting himself from the doorframe to join them on the bed. He knelt beside them. “How were you thinking?”

“Really?” Jack asked. 

“Jack, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” Dustin pulled him into a deep kiss. “Fuck yes.”

“Oh, well, how do you want to? I hadn’t really thought about it besides wanting to be, euh, in the middle.”

“We can do that,” Dustin nodded. “Lyosha?”

Tater swallowed hard and nodded. “Am wanting to fuck, please.”

Jack smiled. “Okay.” He leaned back in to kiss Tater again and Dustin wrapped himself around Alexei and kissed along his neck. By the time he started tugging on Alexei’s hair, Jack was practically grinding in his lap. 

“Need naked,” Tater moaned, pulling away. Dustin loved taking him apart like this, it was his favorite part of threesomes, and it looked like it was about to happen a lot more often. Dustin released the hickey he was working on and pulled his own shirt off then helped Jack with his so he didn’t fall from Tater’s lap. 

All shirtless, they took turns untangling themselves to remove pants and boxers, rearranging on the bed laying side by side with Jack in the middle. Dustin rolled him towards him and kissed him deeply. Tater pulled on the glove and lubed one of his fingers before rolling to his side behind Jack. 

“Ready?” Tater asked. 

Jack broke away from Dustin and rested his forehead against his, breathing heavily. “Yeah.”

Dustin held him as Tater teased his ass and then pressed the finger in and Jack whined and kissed him again. 

“Mmm, yeah, look so good,” Tater praised. He continued to gently prep Jack as he and Dustin made out. The sounds Jack made were downright intoxicating; little breathy moans, whines of arousal, and mumbles that sounded more French than English. He pressed against Jack, desperate for friction and drew another whine from him. 

“Are ready, Jack?” Tater asked after a while and Jack pulled back from Dustin’s lips with a shout at the last thrust of fingers. 

“Yes.”

Dustin sat up and helped Jack to his hands and knees while Tater put on a condom and lubed his dick. He pulled Alexei in for a kiss, deep and excited for what was to come. When they pulled apart, Dustin rolled on a condom of his own and moved to kneel in front of Jack. 

“Here go, Jack,” Tater said, lining up behind him. Jack swore in French again as Tater pressed in. Dustin marveled at the sight of the two of them, Tater buried in Jack’s ass and muttering Russian curses. 

“You good, Jack?” Dustin asked. Jack looked up and Dustin thought he’d remember that face, cheeks flushed and lips parted, forever. 

“Yeah, come here.”

“Fuck,” Dustin exclaimed, standing on his knees to line up with Jack’s mouth. Jack opened his lips wider and took him down easily. “Oh fuck!”

“You okay, Snowy?” Alexei asked, not moving, with obvious restraint. 

“I’m good.”

Tater leaned over and kissed him quickly, the angle a bit far to kiss easily and pressing both of them further into Jack who moaned between them. “Okay, Jack, we have you,” Tater promised, before pulling back to thrust in gently. 

Jack moaned again and pressed back against Tater. “He is wanting more, Snowy. Should we give to him?” 

“Yeah,” Snowy agreed, bracing himself better. Tater pulled back so far he was almost out of him then slammed back into Jack hard, driving him into Snowy’s dick as well. Jack cried out around the dick but Tater didn’t give him time to adjust, thrusting again fast and hard. Snowy moaned, too, as Jack’s mouth slid up and down him with the motion of Tater’s thrusts. It was like getting fucked through his dick and it was amazing. 

“Fuck, Jack, your mouth on me. And I can feel Lyosha through it, so fucking hot. You’re doing so good.” 

Jack whined around him and Snowy grinned. “You like that? Like being good?” Another whine. 

Across from him, Alexei moaned at the exchange. “Are trying to kill me, my hot boyfriends.” He was thrusting fast and hard now and Jack wasn’t even trying to keep up, just letting himself be moved and not choke as Dustin’s cock slid in and out of his mouth.

“You’re doing so good, Jack, so glad we could do this with you. So glad we waited until we were together. You deserve to get what you want. Wanna give you everything you want.” 

Jack ran his tongue around his head on the next thrust and Dustin’s hips jerked forward automatically. Jack hummed and did it again. “Fuck, Jack, you’re gonna make me come.”

“Is idea, Snowy,” Tater grunted. He was clearly losing control, too, and a couple of thrusts later he was bending over Jack and coming with a string of Russian swears. Dustin thought he even heard a couple of new ones in there. 

Jack swirled his tongue and Dustin held on by his fingernails to not come yet. “Lyosha, get Jack.”

Without pulling out, Tater leaned over and wrapped on massive hand around Jack, jerking him fast and drawing out new moans. Snowy finally couldn’t hold on any longer and came hard, crying out with the force of it. He felt Jack moan around his dick as he came too, Alexei working him through it. 

They cleaned up and Dustin arranged them so Jack was the middle spoon in their big bed. 

“You liked?” Tater asked. 

“It was amazing,” Jack sighed. “I loved being in the middle like that.”

“Make me want to try,” Tater laughed softly. “Look fun.”

“You can be middle next time,” Dustin promised. “And don’t think I didn’t notice you dropping the boyfriend word in the middle of sex.”

“Sorry,” Tater sounded ashamed, the light tone suddenly gone, so Dustin turned around in Jack’s arms. 

“Nothing to be sorry for. We should ask though. You wanna be our boyfriend, Jack?”

“I’d like that,” Jack grinned. Dustin kissed him and Alexei leaned over to kiss him as well. 

“That’s settled then. Can we get some fucking sleep now? I’m beat.”

“Ha, okay,” Jack said, snuggling against his back. “Goodnight, boyfriends.”

“Goodnight, boyfriends,” Alexei echoed. Dustin smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
